


Alternative Whouffaldi

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Series of one shots of what Clara and Doctor *Twelve* should be doing together





	1. Chapter 1

Love Potion #9

This what happens when you miss whouffaldi and watch the movie "love potion #9" Dedicate to dreameater1998 on tumblr an amazing whouffaldi fanfic writer that inspires me daily

Madem Missy had a plan way to get the doctor into gulches. After he let her stranded in skyro. Not to keen he left with his young precious companion, Clara. Madem Missy's envy grew impatient but she had time to conduct a potion beyond measure to ensure the doctor will be hers.  
Clara was the teacher lounge writing in her tablet of latest entry of her adventures with the doctor. As the new teacher, and friend Ashley sat beside her. She lean to see Clara writing about her doctor for the past year since danny pink has died. She was concern about her thinking it this doctor was mental figment she had to do something  
"Writing about your doctor again, where did he take you this time?"  
Clara said, "another impossible and amazing and magical adventure" she sighs  
Ashley only after a year working with her knew that sigh that I am in love sigh She needed to something good thing she had a plan.  
"Okay, then listen do you I take the day off from your doctor friend and do a girls night. I found the prefect fun thing to do." Ashley asks  
Clara decides maybe a girls night out is this best thing for her so she nods and says,  
"Why not, the doctor can handle one day without me I am sure he will understand."  
\------------  
"What I don't understand, a girls night? What is that, I was going to take you new new New York has the the most amazing view trust me? What do you say?"  
"I need a girls night doctor, rain check on the new new New York view did it does sound amazing."  
"Fine, girls night it is. Have fun Clara."  
He hangs up his cell phone flops non a chair in the TARDIS thinking what is going without his Clara.

Later that night:

Ashley took Clara to see Madem Missy, palm reader 340th and vine. The house was old, and creepy. Clara was curious,  
"I never had my palm read before."  
Ashley added "I heard that she mixes potions too"  
"Potions kind of potions."  
Ashley smiled "You just have to wait and see"  
They were about to enter Madem Missy's when Madem Missy open the door and said,  
"I have been expecting you, please come in."  
They both enter and Madem Missy asks  
"Clara will you follow me, please"  
"How did you know my name?" Clara asked  
Madem missy informs Clara  
"Madem missy knows all, now if you want to see what the future holds for you give me your hand," Madem missy takes Clara's hand, "then follow me"  
Clara follows Madem missy to her reading room, with a table with crystal ball in the middle of it.  
"Crystal ball, I see, does that work. Seeing the future"  
"Clara, my dear the crystal ball can see all how I did know you and your friend would be seeing me tonight? And how I know you have certain questions about a certain man in your life name the doctor. Please sit Clara so we can begin to know the what future has for you both."  
Clara is stunning that she could do what she was told and sat across from Madem Missy. Madem missy instructs Clara to hold out her hand. Madem missy grabs spits on it rubs the spit with her thumb that is when she saw it the M sketch in Palm.  
Madem Missy's sighs "My poor, Clara, I am so sorry."  
"What? What's wrong what you do see?"  
"The M, it is marked within your hand. I am sorry you are marked"  
"Marked for what?" Clara asks but wish hadn't  
"Death" whispers  
Clara in denial not accept what Madem missy was telling her,  
"Now when you mean of part of me death you mean or actual death?"  
"Death in all things in your life, Clara , your job, adventures with the doctor, the doctor who doesn't know you love him maybe never will."  
Clara about to get out of the room but Missy grabs her arm making her sit back down and informs her,  
"I am sorry for scaring you but don't worry my dear I have the remedy for you wait here."  
Clara waits wipe the hand that Missy spat on. Missy goes into back room looking for the potion number 8. Once found she slam the potion I front of Clara and tells her,  
"Delute just one sip of this potion then your heart desire will be release then mark you have will no worry you."  
"I am a teacher, you do really expect me to believe this will help me."  
Missy smirks sprays on one swig of the potion in a small pours water and shakes it. Then asks Clara,  
"Give me your hand, Clara!"  
Clara gives Missy her hand and Missy places the bottle of potion in her hand and tells her,  
"Whether you believe it in or not, Clara but think it about do you really want to live not telling your precious doctor how you feel?"  
Clara sighs says nothing, leaves speechless not telling her friend Ashley of the reading with Missy. When she arrived home to find 28 missed messages knowing all of them are from the doctor listening to each one of them as she stares at the potion wondering if she should drink or not..

The next day

It was Saturday so happy it was the weekend she promised the doctor he would take her to new new New York to see the amazing view of the future of New York has to offer. But she hate it to admit that she was going to be in a happy mood know that mark of death she has on her. When she hears the sounds of the TRADIS she sighs looks at the potion takes it with her and puts in her purse and rushes out the door to see her doctor.  
Clara gets outside to have the doctor her scruffy curly grey hair man waiting outside for her she smiles rushed towards him lunges at him in hug which he spin her around and tells her,  
"My Clara has returned, for I have missed you."  
"Doctor, it has only been a day" puts her down back on her feet and inform her,  
"For you, Clara, it might have been a day but for me it is was like a month after all I am the judge of time."  
Clara trying her best to cover her sadness rubbing the m the mark of death on her hand. The doctor notice something was indeed bothering his Clara so he asked,  
"Clara, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
Clara lied, "nothing's wrong"  
"Then why are you rubbing hand did something happen at your girls night, Clara, please tell me, we always fix you and me together."  
She stops rubbing her hand takes it touches his cheek and she kisses the other side of cheek and whispers his ear,  
"Nothing to worry daft old man just show me something magical."  
She walks into the TARDIS the doctor follows behind her.  
\-------------------  
Flying cars beautiful skyline green green grass. The doctor was the view was amazing as they had a picnic followed a tour new Empire State Building the doctor decides to surprise Clara with a night of dancing. She deserve a fun night no traps no danger just her and him being together. He thought this would be the best time to tell he is falling in love with Clara and want to be with her forever and that he want to be human with her.  
"Clara, there is uh something I want to tell you."  
She sighs wondering if she should tell him the truth about Missy and her future their future.  
"I have something to tell you too."  
"Well, ladies first"  
"No, you started first."  
"This is going to get nowhere, Clara"  
"Okay then how about we say what want to say at same time at count of three."  
"You are impossible"  
She takes his hand tells him "And that is why you call me your impossible girl."  
"Alright on the count of three, One." The Doctor agrees  
"Two" Clara adds on  
At the same time both say "Three,"  
Doctor utters " I want to be human with you."  
Clara utters " I am dying"  
The earth stood still between the both of them neither of them could speak nor move. The Doctor couldn't understand she was too young not to die. He had a duty of care to her he was not going to let this stand.  
"What do you mean? Clara, Who told you were going to die?"  
"It doesn't matter I can't let you be human knowing that you can't live without me and I can't let you give up this all amazing things, planets, and people you save I can't be that selfish. "  
Putting the bravest front she knew could putting on the half smile sad face which drove the Doctor crazy,  
"Doesn't matter, Clara, I chose you, I have a duty of Care to you. I am not going to let this stand. I have lost too much in my lifetime now tell me who told you are going to die. "  
"I didn't ask for this Doctor, I hate this hurting you but let's both be brave here accept that I must..."  
She runs off Doctor catches up her grabs her purse  
"No, you are going to leave me never."  
"Doctor, let me go." Clara cries  
"Never!" Doctor cries  
Clara pulls the hardest she can out of The Doctor of the grasp but when she breaks from him the purse is release from her grasp her belongings along with the potion and information about Missy was out in the open for the Doctor to see.  
He picks up the contact of Madem Missy, but doesn't see the potion. The Doctor demands to know,  
" This is the woman, who told she was going to die."  
Clara said nothing for she didn't need to do for he already knew the answer. The Doctor instructs Clara to clean up the mess of her purse and they enter back in the TARDIS. The Doctor wasted no time he was going to see this Madem Missy and get the truth out her.

At Madem Missy's Place

Missy giggle and dance know her Doctor her follow timelord friend will be coming her to save his Clara his weakness. It was easy for to get out of the messy skyro but she felt needed to teach Clara and her Doctor a lesson in matters. How they shouldn't have her left her behind this why she put on a good new look to make sure no one notice who she really was.  
The Doctor bursts into Madem's Missy's domain demanding to know from her,  
"What gives you the right to tell a young woman that she is going to die!?"  
"You must be the infamous doctor, your weakness."  
"How, when and why her, I will not let Clara die?"  
"Please sit, Doctor all in good time Doctor for I have answers you seek. But first you need to something for me." Missy instructed the doctor  
"Will it save Clara?" The Doctor asked  
Missy answers "In a sense yes.."  
Doctor sits across from Madem missy and asks  
"What do you want from me?"  
She place a vile in front of the Doctor and tells him,  
"Prove your worth to me, by drinking this and it will lead to saving not just Clara but yourself as well? If don't drink it you can leave now, I will vanish you will lose all the will to breath without your Clara running by your side. The choice is yours, Doctor."  
The Doctor sighs takes the vile seeing vision of Clara in the vile he opens and drinks the vile down to its last drop.

Seconds later

The doctor's mind was invading corrupted not by his Clara as the image of her faded from his mind but was replaced him the image of mistress missy. Missy could tell she the Doctor in her grasp leans into his ear whispers,  
"You are mine now, I am your master not Clara now it is my turn to take what is mine, for I am here to save you from Clara. You are too important to be waste on to be human. You and me are the same, and together we will show Clara why are we good for each, do you understand? "  
Doctor in robotic voice stares into Missy's eyes,  
"I understand my mistress."  
Missy smiles and kisses him for which the Doctor kisses her in return believe his hearts no longer belong to Clara but to his mistress Missy.

Back in The TARDIS

Clara paces waiting for the Doctor to return as she was locked inside the TARDIS under the Doctor direct orders. Clara loved the Doctor she hated to bare lying to him she try once that ended up breaking both their hearts once. But still all hearts ended up broken either way. She grabs her purse searches for the potion. When she finds it grasps on it remembering what Madem Missy told her  
Whether if you believe it or not Clara, do you really want to live your life not telling your precious Doctor how you feel?  
She want to waste the time in thinking anymore she want to be brave embrace the life she had left with the Doctor but she felt in order to do she need the potion to help relieve her of the fear. She was about to take sip of the potion till the Doctor enter the TARDIS she hid the potion and faces the Doctor who ignores her and when she asks what happen with missy.  
The Doctor doesn't say a single word just begins to flying the TARDIS she asks  
"Doctor, where are we off to now?"  
He tells her, "That is no longer your concern anymore, you are dying, what is the point?"  
Clara don't like this tone of his, "The point, Doctor, what is wrong?"  
"You are what's wrong, you are holding me back?"  
"You don't mean that, listen Doctor.. I .."  
Clara is interrupted by TARDIS as the landing gear makes wheezing sounds as the Doctor stops her from speaking no further.  
"No you listen, I have always listening to you, no more, the point is you are dying, you will no longer exist and again I will be alone and I can't have that not my life."  
"But we can fix it, can we, always fix it."  
"Not this time, never Clara, I made a mistake in me being human with you was best but it is not because you can't love me for I am impossible. I have someone in my life who loves and cares for my impossibility."  
"Who?!"  
"Hey Missy" as missy pops out from the TARDIS doors  
"No!! Not her she ..."  
"She what.. killed Danny.. the man you went for hell. Please Clara he is dead he moved on he let you go you should the bloody same."  
That is when Clara snapped took the potion and throwing close to the Doctor face.  
"You bastard, you go hell and take your precious Missy with you." Clara walks out slamming the TARDIS door behind her.  
"Goodbye Clara" Missy so proud in achieving her goal as her master plan is worked better than she could have imagined.

One month Later

Missy was having the funniest time invading space and time with the Doctor and she could he was blissfully happy with her and not Clara. Missy wanted to test the Doctor feelings for her before initiating the final stage of her revenge.  
Missy decided to take the Doctor to somewhere depths pits of hell fire and brimstone. She grabs a picture of Clara. Missy takes the doctor's hands leads to him to the same place where Clara few the TARDIS keys into the molting fire.  
They are standing the staring at molten fire river flow. Missy takes the Doctor's hand do you remember where we are.  
"Of course I remember, but why bring me here so amazing things to see." Doctor replied  
"Today is a special day." Missy smirks  
Doctor curious, "What makes this day special?"  
"I will tell you later but right now there are things I need to say and do before we can go any further."  
She takes the picture of Clara hands it to the Doctor and instructs him to,  
"Throw her to hell doctor, prove to me that she has no more effect on you."  
He stares at picture, her smile he pulling in selfie with her when he took her the snow owner he close his eyes relives the moment one final time.

Two months earlier  
December 25th 2016

It was Christmas, the Doctor he knew how special Christmas as he always he wanted to celebrate as if it were his last. So he decides to take Clara to the snow planet where is snows everywhere as snow can up ground and down from the all at once.  
Clara was overjoyed with the snow that she couldn't resist throw a snowball at him as he standing there watch her. The Doctor throws a snowball at Clara taking down to the ground.  
He laughs but when sees she is not getting up he screams,  
"Clara!" Rushing to her aid but the Doctor was fooled by as she pulls down into the snow with and takes the picture the doctor is now holding.

Back to the present to Hell fire and brimstone

"She has a grip on you doesn't she Doctor she probably always will. Do you love her Doctor or do you love me?"  
"Missy I don't.. what is the meaning of this?" Doctor confused handling these complex emotions so much emotional context his hearts having trouble knowing who possesses it.  
Missy knew was so close in completing her revenge, she told the doctor,  
"Caring to much Doctor can lead at disadvantage for us we can't afford to care for a single person, we are Timelords, protectors of time and space. We are special. We need to be one a whole you have let her go."  
He hold the picture tight about to tear it but he couldn't so admitted to Missy,  
"I can't burn this picture, I don't why I but I just can't."  
Missy got him right she wanted she says,  
"I know why, here drink this and all will become clear."  
He drinks the potion as everything became clear he saw how much he Clara, all fond memories of them running together but now that is gone she is gone. He goes down his knees knowing what he was feeling.  
"And then there is it Doctor, you lose all the complex emotional context out of the way, I have see and always you always choose Clara over me that is I had to show that no matter who love people always get left behind like the way you left me behind to defend daleks by myself which I was able to make a deal invent this potion "Love Potion #9." The potion that makes you the person who love most. He you are Doctor not longer a time lord but human to show you that you have human heart that is breaking over the fact you no longer have Clara."  
"I should have killed you." The Doctor hissed  
"Pitty, you should more nice for I still have the fate of Clara in my hands after if drinks this she can be a timelord prevent from dying."  
The Doctor gets up from his knees and demands give me the potion.  
"Or what killed me you can't I will just come back besides you need after I am part of you."  
"You are nothing like me" Doctor hissed take the sonic screwdriver of his pocket  
Missy punches the Doctor in the face knocking him to the ground  
\--------------------------

Three months after Doctor and Clara separated

Clara became miserable since the doctor left her for Missy, She called off work on and off for months since the separation. She left ignoring life would ignore of the fact her life had to no meaning without the doctor. One night during a storm starring her self in the mirror. She left poweless and loveless she hated that feeling it made her snapped using full force she mashes her hand into the mirror of her medicine cabinet. While the glass shattered on the bathroom while the Clara blood dripped from hand she was numb. Then Clara starring the broken cabinet revealed the potion Madem Missy gave her four months ago. Remembering what she said to her

Whether if you believe it or not Clara, do you really want to live your life not telling your precious Doctor how you feel? 

With her bloody hand Clara reaches the potion she felt it was time to live feeling love for her doctor forever within herself to make her strong even though he was not present in her life. Clara rather have the essence of the doctor rather have nothing and feeling alone. Clara opens the potion bottle which her blood was covering it but she still decides to take one sip one sip of the essence the duty of care the doctor had for her.. After taking that sip everything went black.

\------------

Two days later

Clara woke up from the hospital. Ashley, her teacher friend sat by her beside. welcomes her back,

"Hey, Welcome back, Clara, How is that hand feeling? Better I hope?"

Clara humbled, "It stings which good i guess no longer feel numb anymore, How did I get here."

Ashley gave her some water informing her, " Who knew would could lose alot of blood from your hand, lucky I got to the hospital doctor said you got no stitches which is weird from the lost of blood. The doctor wants to you stay for few days for mental reasons and blood work."

Clara said, "I am fine I have no mental issues. Why blood work?"

Ashley hissed, "Clara you cut yourself, nearly killing yourself over crazy old guy who ...

"Who broke my heart." Clara finished, "I am sorry, but I wasn't killing myself i was mad and I took on myself rather than him.

"Bloody Bastard, making you do this to you Clara, I wish he was here so i can punch him in the face."

Clara chuckled,"Me too, but he is gone, forever. "

Clara's medical doctor knocks on the door, asking.

"You are awake. Ms Oswald, my I please have a word with you about your blood work."

Ashley walks out the hospital room

"I am all good here doc, with my blood work so I can go."

"I am afraid not miss, there seem to irregularity with your blood."

"What do you mean? What is wrong?"

"Ms Oswald, I don't know how quite to explain this but your blood type doesn't seem to exist."

"What, no I am an O positive, just my mum, I don't understand."

"I am sorry, Ms Oswald but seem that is not your type, your condition seem rare and I am sorry I cant will not release to you till we do more tests and find out more about blood. I am sorry."

After 10 minutes of being out the room Ashley hears the sobs of Clara, she rushes into her room consoles her friends and she pleads

"I know its wrong Ashley, But I need him, I need my doctor, help me find him, Ashley. He promise me a duty of care, i expect him to save me and find out what is wrong with me and blood or if i am dying or not. I need him.

Ashley doesnt know what to say to her, she could not process what was going on her friend all she knew was that she is concern for her friend losing her light her hope.. Ashley felt responsible for her. So left the room once to figure out way to fix and get her doctor to save her. Ashley indeed lucky to know her she had a mate named Shane, good with tracing phone number to find the Doctor's location. Without Clara permission she found the doctor location to abandon warehouse in Glasgow. She was shocked find out the Doctor didn't runaway because he was not in love with her but brainwash and kidnapped him.

Ashley Witnesses his lady dragging the doctor into the warehouse she sneaks off to get closer to see and get confession of Missy, Ashley poking around windows to get a good view of the doctor and his capture.

\-------------

The doctor wakes to a slap right across the face. He wanted to reached for his face but could not for his hands and legs are tied up. He tries wiggling around but no use. Missy come out the dark dancing around with glee.

"Great day for a toture don't you think doctor," she punches him in the face.

The doctor draws out blood from his mouth which doesn't happen to timelord.

"What you have done to me? Missy" The doctor demands.

"Wrong question, Doctor, you should be asking what I have done to your precious Clara? After all, you have duty of care above your own kind, stupid old fool. What do think I have to do you, I made you weak, vulnerable, that is what humans are like."

"You made me human...." The doctor laughs, Missy hates when she is being made a fool she slaps him kicks him around to make stop laughing but he can't seem to stop. When the slapping and kicking did not seem to work she snapped into the only way in shutting him up was taking her gun and without shooting the doctor on the shoulder making him fall to the ground.

"Gotcha, Witch on Candid Camera " Ashley screams, Missy turns the gun on Ashley but the police burst into the scene and arrests Missy for kidnap and attempted murder.

As Missy passes Ashley, she tells her, "You have one idea who I am. No cell can hold me. "

Ashley dismisses her warning rushes to the man known Clara, as the doctor. She goes him.

"Doctor, " applying pressure on the doctor shoulder,

"Clara, she is okay,"

"Not without you, Doctor she needs you. stay strong, keep your duty of care to her, Doctor."

The medics come to help Ashley get the doctor to the hospital where clara was.

\---------------- 

Clara's Medical doctor enter clara's room to give her good news.

"Ms. Oswald, Good news, your blood seems back to normal after blood transfusion from a patient whom suffer a gun shot wound, he asked specifically your blood to be transfused his blood with yours . And transfusion we are able to normalize your blood levels. So you are clear to go home."

Clara sighed with relief. as Ashley came rushing into her room, telling Clara,

"Clara, I have something to tell you.."

"No Need I am clear, to go home someone gave a blood transfusion, darn I want to get the name of the person who save me."

"Clara, don't need to know his name, you already know his name."

Clara eyes widen, "The Doctor.."

Ashley nods,

Clara asks, "Where is he."

\--------------------------------

Two days later.

The doctor recovering surgery to have the bullet remove. He woke up, to his Jasmin flowers by his bed side with a note on his bed side. He reaches for the note, opens it and reads,

My daft old man,

You hold up to your duty of care, therefore you are forgiven.

if you wish to know why I sent Jasmin flowers, give me a ring

left your phone by your bed and I will give you a lift.

x0x

Clara

After getting medically cleared doctor rushes as got dressed picks up his phone, and gives clara a ring as promise.

Clara in TARDIS, the doctor enters as he said, walking towards her

"I see I taught you well, Clara."

"Yes you have, but me and the TARDIS, we have come to understand." Clara walking towards him and as where faces meets up close doctor asks.

"What understand is that my Clara,"

She smirks stroking his curly grey hair, then her hand leads down his cheek and Clara replies,

"We both will always unconditional and eternal love you." Clara then lift her feet to reach his lips caress hers 

So Clara and the Doctor live an eternal life of unconditional love in their hearts forever knowing that their duty of care will always up hold up in end than any love potion. 

The end


	2. The Flirting Games

This what happens when you miss whouffaldi and watch the movie "love potion #9" Dedicate to dreameater1998 on tumblr an amazing whouffaldi fanfic writer that inspires me daily

Madem Missy had a plan way to get the doctor into gulches. After he let her stranded in skyro. Not to keen he left with his young precious companion, Clara. Madem Missy's envy grew impatient but she had time to conduct a potion beyond measure to ensure the doctor will be hers.   
Clara was the teacher lounge writing in her tablet of latest entry of her adventures with the doctor. As the new teacher, and friend Ashley sat beside her. She lean to see Clara writing about her doctor for the past year since danny pink has died. She was concern about her thinking it this doctor was mental figment she had to do something   
"Writing about your doctor again, where did he take you this time?"  
Clara said, "another impossible and amazing and magical adventure" she sighs   
Ashley only after a year working with her knew that sigh that I am in love sigh She needed to something good thing she had a plan.  
"Okay, then listen do you I take the day off from your doctor friend and do a girls night. I found the prefect fun thing to do." Ashley asks  
Clara decides maybe a girls night out is this best thing for her so she nods and says,  
"Why not, the doctor can handle one day without me I am sure he will understand."  
\------------  
"What I don't understand, a girls night? What is that, I was going to take you new new New York has the the most amazing view trust me? What do you say?"  
"I need a girls night doctor, rain check on the new new New York view did it does sound amazing."  
"Fine, girls night it is. Have fun Clara."  
He hangs up his cell phone flops non a chair in the TARDIS thinking what is going without his Clara.

Later that night:

Ashley took Clara to see Madem Missy, palm reader 340th and vine. The house was old, and creepy. Clara was curious,   
"I never had my palm read before."  
Ashley added "I heard that she mixes potions too"  
"Potions kind of potions."   
Ashley smiled "You just have to wait and see"  
They were about to enter Madem Missy's when Madem Missy open the door and said,   
"I have been expecting you, please come in."  
They both enter and Madem Missy asks  
"Clara will you follow me, please"  
"How did you know my name?" Clara asked   
Madem missy informs Clara  
"Madem missy knows all, now if you want to see what the future holds for you give me your hand," Madem missy takes Clara's hand, "then follow me"   
Clara follows Madem missy to her reading room, with a table with crystal ball in the middle of it.   
"Crystal ball, I see, does that work. Seeing the future"  
"Clara, my dear the crystal ball can see all how I did know you and your friend would be seeing me tonight? And how I know you have certain questions about a certain man in your life name the doctor. Please sit Clara so we can begin to know the what future has for you both."  
Clara is stunning that she could do what she was told and sat across from Madem Missy. Madem missy instructs Clara to hold out her hand. Madem missy grabs spits on it rubs the spit with her thumb that is when she saw it the M sketch in Palm.   
Madem Missy's sighs "My poor, Clara, I am so sorry."  
"What? What's wrong what you do see?"  
"The M, it is marked within your hand. I am sorry you are marked"  
"Marked for what?" Clara asks but wish hadn't   
"Death" whispers  
Clara in denial not accept what Madem missy was telling her,  
"Now when you mean of part of me death you mean or actual death?"  
"Death in all things in your life, Clara , your job, adventures with the doctor, the doctor who doesn't know you love him maybe never will."  
Clara about to get out of the room but Missy grabs her arm making her sit back down and informs her,  
"I am sorry for scaring you but don't worry my dear I have the remedy for you wait here."  
Clara waits wipe the hand that Missy spat on. Missy goes into back room looking for the potion number 8. Once found she slam the potion I front of Clara and tells her,  
"Delute just one sip of this potion then your heart desire will be release then mark you have will no worry you."   
"I am a teacher, you do really expect me to believe this will help me."   
Missy smirks sprays on one swig of the potion in a small pours water and shakes it. Then asks Clara,  
"Give me your hand, Clara!"  
Clara gives Missy her hand and Missy places the bottle of potion in her hand and tells her,   
"Whether you believe it in or not, Clara but think it about do you really want to live not telling your precious doctor how you feel?"  
Clara sighs says nothing, leaves speechless not telling her friend Ashley of the reading with Missy. When she arrived home to find 28 missed messages knowing all of them are from the doctor listening to each one of them as she stares at the potion wondering if she should drink or not..

The next day

It was Saturday so happy it was the weekend she promised the doctor he would take her to new new New York to see the amazing view of the future of New York has to offer. But she hate it to admit that she was going to be in a happy mood know that mark of death she has on her. When she hears the sounds of the TRADIS she sighs looks at the potion takes it with her and puts in her purse and rushes out the door to see her doctor.   
Clara gets outside to have the doctor her scruffy curly grey hair man waiting outside for her she smiles rushed towards him lunges at him in hug which he spin her around and tells her,  
"My Clara has returned, for I have missed you."  
"Doctor, it has only been a day" puts her down back on her feet and inform her,   
"For you, Clara, it might have been a day but for me it is was like a month after all I am the judge of time."  
Clara trying her best to cover her sadness rubbing the m the mark of death on her hand. The doctor notice something was indeed bothering his Clara so he asked,   
"Clara, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
Clara lied, "nothing's wrong"  
"Then why are you rubbing hand did something happen at your girls night, Clara, please tell me, we always fix you and me together."  
She stops rubbing her hand takes it touches his cheek and she kisses the other side of cheek and whispers his ear,   
"Nothing to worry daft old man just show me something magical."  
She walks into the TARDIS the doctor follows behind her.   
\-------------------  
Flying cars beautiful skyline green green grass. The doctor was the view was amazing as they had a picnic followed a tour new Empire State Building the doctor decides to surprise Clara with a night of dancing. She deserve a fun night no traps no danger just her and him being together. He thought this would be the best time to tell he is falling in love with Clara and want to be with her forever and that he want to be human with her.  
"Clara, there is uh something I want to tell you."  
She sighs wondering if she should tell him the truth about Missy and her future their future.  
"I have something to tell you too."  
"Well, ladies first"  
"No, you started first."  
"This is going to get nowhere, Clara"  
"Okay then how about we say what want to say at same time at count of three."  
"You are impossible"  
She takes his hand tells him "And that is why you call me your impossible girl."  
"Alright on the count of three, One." The Doctor agrees  
"Two" Clara adds on  
At the same time both say "Three,"  
Doctor utters " I want to be human with you."  
Clara utters " I am dying"  
The earth stood still between the both of them neither of them could speak nor move. The Doctor couldn't understand she was too young not to die. He had a duty of care to her he was not going to let this stand.   
"What do you mean? Clara, Who told you were going to die?"  
"It doesn't matter I can't let you be human knowing that you can't live without me and I can't let you give up this all amazing things, planets, and people you save I can't be that selfish. "   
Putting the bravest front she knew could putting on the half smile sad face which drove the Doctor crazy,  
"Doesn't matter, Clara, I chose you, I have a duty of Care to you. I am not going to let this stand. I have lost too much in my lifetime now tell me who told you are going to die. "  
"I didn't ask for this Doctor, I hate this hurting you but let's both be brave here accept that I must..."  
She runs off Doctor catches up her grabs her purse   
"No, you are going to leave me never."  
"Doctor, let me go." Clara cries  
"Never!" Doctor cries   
Clara pulls the hardest she can out of The Doctor of the grasp but when she breaks from him the purse is release from her grasp her belongings along with the potion and information about Missy was out in the open for the Doctor to see.   
He picks up the contact of Madem Missy, but doesn't see the potion. The Doctor demands to know,  
" This is the woman, who told she was going to die."  
Clara said nothing for she didn't need to do for he already knew the answer. The Doctor instructs Clara to clean up the mess of her purse and they enter back in the TARDIS. The Doctor wasted no time he was going to see this Madem Missy and get the truth out her.

At Madem Missy's Place

Missy giggle and dance know her Doctor her follow timelord friend will be coming her to save his Clara his weakness. It was easy for to get out of the messy skyro but she felt needed to teach Clara and her Doctor a lesson in matters. How they shouldn't have her left her behind this why she put on a good new look to make sure no one notice who she really was.  
The Doctor bursts into Madem's Missy's domain demanding to know from her,  
"What gives you the right to tell a young woman that she is going to die!?"  
"You must be the infamous doctor, your weakness."  
"How, when and why her, I will not let Clara die?"  
"Please sit, Doctor all in good time Doctor for I have answers you seek. But first you need to something for me." Missy instructed the doctor   
"Will it save Clara?" The Doctor asked  
Missy answers "In a sense yes.."  
Doctor sits across from Madem missy and asks   
"What do you want from me?"   
She place a vile in front of the Doctor and tells him,   
"Prove your worth to me, by drinking this and it will lead to saving not just Clara but yourself as well? If don't drink it you can leave now, I will vanish you will lose all the will to breath without your Clara running by your side. The choice is yours, Doctor."  
The Doctor sighs takes the vile seeing vision of Clara in the vile he opens and drinks the vile down to its last drop.

Seconds later

The doctor's mind was invading corrupted not by his Clara as the image of her faded from his mind but was replaced him the image of mistress missy. Missy could tell she the Doctor in her grasp leans into his ear whispers,  
"You are mine now, I am your master not Clara now it is my turn to take what is mine, for I am here to save you from Clara. You are too important to be waste on to be human. You and me are the same, and together we will show Clara why are we good for each, do you understand? "  
Doctor in robotic voice stares into Missy's eyes,   
"I understand my mistress."  
Missy smiles and kisses him for which the Doctor kisses her in return believe his hearts no longer belong to Clara but to his mistress Missy.

Back in The TARDIS

Clara paces waiting for the Doctor to return as she was locked inside the TARDIS under the Doctor direct orders. Clara loved the Doctor she hated to bare lying to him she try once that ended up breaking both their hearts once. But still all hearts ended up broken either way. She grabs her purse searches for the potion. When she finds it grasps on it remembering what Madem Missy told her  
Whether if you believe it or not Clara, do you really want to live your life not telling your precious Doctor how you feel?  
She want to waste the time in thinking anymore she want to be brave embrace the life she had left with the Doctor but she felt in order to do she need the potion to help relieve her of the fear. She was about to take sip of the potion till the Doctor enter the TARDIS she hid the potion and faces the Doctor who ignores her and when she asks what happen with missy.   
The Doctor doesn't say a single word just begins to flying the TARDIS she asks  
"Doctor, where are we off to now?"  
He tells her, "That is no longer your concern anymore, you are dying, what is the point?"  
Clara don't like this tone of his, "The point, Doctor, what is wrong?"  
"You are what's wrong, you are holding me back?"  
"You don't mean that, listen Doctor.. I .."  
Clara is interrupted by TARDIS as the landing gear makes wheezing sounds as the Doctor stops her from speaking no further.  
"No you listen, I have always listening to you, no more, the point is you are dying, you will no longer exist and again I will be alone and I can't have that not my life."  
"But we can fix it, can we, always fix it."  
"Not this time, never Clara, I made a mistake in me being human with you was best but it is not because you can't love me for I am impossible. I have someone in my life who loves and cares for my impossibility."  
"Who?!"  
"Hey Missy" as missy pops out from the TARDIS doors   
"No!! Not her she ..."  
"She what.. killed Danny.. the man you went for hell. Please Clara he is dead he moved on he let you go you should the bloody same."  
That is when Clara snapped took the potion and throwing close to the Doctor face.   
"You bastard, you go hell and take your precious Missy with you." Clara walks out slamming the TARDIS door behind her.  
"Goodbye Clara" Missy so proud in achieving her goal as her master plan is worked better than she could have imagined.

One month Later

Missy was having the funniest time invading space and time with the Doctor and she could he was blissfully happy with her and not Clara. Missy wanted to test the Doctor feelings for her before initiating the final stage of her revenge.   
Missy decided to take the Doctor to somewhere depths pits of hell fire and brimstone. She grabs a picture of Clara. Missy takes the doctor's hands leads to him to the same place where Clara few the TARDIS keys into the molting fire.  
They are standing the staring at molten fire river flow. Missy takes the Doctor's hand do you remember where we are.   
"Of course I remember, but why bring me here so amazing things to see." Doctor replied   
"Today is a special day." Missy smirks   
Doctor curious, "What makes this day special?"  
"I will tell you later but right now there are things I need to say and do before we can go any further."  
She takes the picture of Clara hands it to the Doctor and instructs him to,  
"Throw her to hell doctor, prove to me that she has no more effect on you."  
He stares at picture, her smile he pulling in selfie with her when he took her the snow owner he close his eyes relives the moment one final time.

Two months earlier   
December 25th 2016

It was Christmas, the Doctor he knew how special Christmas as he always he wanted to celebrate as if it were his last. So he decides to take Clara to the snow planet where is snows everywhere as snow can up ground and down from the all at once.   
Clara was overjoyed with the snow that she couldn't resist throw a snowball at him as he standing there watch her. The Doctor throws a snowball at Clara taking down to the ground.   
He laughs but when sees she is not getting up he screams,  
"Clara!" Rushing to her aid but the Doctor was fooled by as she pulls down into the snow with and takes the picture the doctor is now holding.

Back to the present to Hell fire and brimstone

"She has a grip on you doesn't she Doctor she probably always will. Do you love her Doctor or do you love me?"  
"Missy I don't.. what is the meaning of this?" Doctor confused handling these complex emotions so much emotional context his hearts having trouble knowing who possesses it.  
Missy knew was so close in completing her revenge, she told the doctor,   
"Caring to much Doctor can lead at disadvantage for us we can't afford to care for a single person, we are Timelords, protectors of time and space. We are special. We need to be one a whole you have let her go."   
He hold the picture tight about to tear it but he couldn't so admitted to Missy,  
"I can't burn this picture, I don't why I but I just can't."  
Missy got him right she wanted she says,   
"I know why, here drink this and all will become clear."  
He drinks the potion as everything became clear he saw how much he Clara, all fond memories of them running together but now that is gone she is gone. He goes down his knees knowing what he was feeling.  
"And then there is it Doctor, you lose all the complex emotional context out of the way, I have see and always you always choose Clara over me that is I had to show that no matter who love people always get left behind like the way you left me behind to defend daleks by myself which I was able to make a deal invent this potion "Love Potion #9." The potion that makes you the person who love most. He you are Doctor not longer a time lord but human to show you that you have human heart that is breaking over the fact you no longer have Clara."  
"I should have killed you." The Doctor hissed   
"Pitty, you should more nice for I still have the fate of Clara in my hands after if drinks this she can be a timelord prevent from dying."  
The Doctor gets up from his knees and demands give me the potion.   
"Or what killed me you can't I will just come back besides you need after I am part of you."  
"You are nothing like me" Doctor hissed take the sonic screwdriver of his pocket   
Missy punches the Doctor in the face knocking him to the ground  
\--------------------------

Three months after Doctor and Clara separated

Clara became miserable since the doctor left her for Missy, She called off work on and off for months since the separation. She left ignoring life would ignore of the fact her life had to no meaning without the doctor. One night during a storm starring her self in the mirror. She left poweless and loveless she hated that feeling it made her snapped using full force she mashes her hand into the mirror of her medicine cabinet. While the glass shattered on the bathroom while the Clara blood dripped from hand she was numb. Then Clara starring the broken cabinet revealed the potion Madem Missy gave her four months ago. Remembering what she said to her

Whether if you believe it or not Clara, do you really want to live your life not telling your precious Doctor how you feel? 

With her bloody hand Clara reaches the potion she felt it was time to live feeling love for her doctor forever within herself to make her strong even though he was not present in her life. Clara rather have the essence of the doctor rather have nothing and feeling alone. Clara opens the potion bottle which her blood was covering it but she still decides to take one sip one sip of the essence the duty of care the doctor had for her.. After taking that sip everything went black.

\------------

Two days later

Clara woke up from the hospital. Ashley, her teacher friend sat by her beside. welcomes her back,

"Hey, Welcome back, Clara, How is that hand feeling? Better I hope?"

Clara humbled, "It stings which good i guess no longer feel numb anymore, How did I get here."

Ashley gave her some water informing her, " Who knew would could lose alot of blood from your hand, lucky I got to the hospital doctor said you got no stitches which is weird from the lost of blood. The doctor wants to you stay for few days for mental reasons and blood work."

Clara said, "I am fine I have no mental issues. Why blood work?"

Ashley hissed, "Clara you cut yourself, nearly killing yourself over crazy old guy who ...

"Who broke my heart." Clara finished, "I am sorry, but I wasn't killing myself i was mad and I took on myself rather than him.

"Bloody Bastard, making you do this to you Clara, I wish he was here so i can punch him in the face."

Clara chuckled,"Me too, but he is gone, forever. "

Clara's medical doctor knocks on the door, asking.

"You are awake. Ms Oswald, my I please have a word with you about your blood work."

Ashley walks out the hospital room

"I am all good here doc, with my blood work so I can go."

"I am afraid not miss, there seem to irregularity with your blood."

"What do you mean? What is wrong?"

"Ms Oswald, I don't know how quite to explain this but your blood type doesn't seem to exist."

"What, no I am an O positive, just my mum, I don't understand."

"I am sorry, Ms Oswald but seem that is not your type, your condition seem rare and I am sorry I cant will not release to you till we do more tests and find out more about blood. I am sorry."

After 10 minutes of being out the room Ashley hears the sobs of Clara, she rushes into her room consoles her friends and she pleads

"I know its wrong Ashley, But I need him, I need my doctor, help me find him, Ashley. He promise me a duty of care, i expect him to save me and find out what is wrong with me and blood or if i am dying or not. I need him.

Ashley doesnt know what to say to her, she could not process what was going on her friend all she knew was that she is concern for her friend losing her light her hope.. Ashley felt responsible for her. So left the room once to figure out way to fix and get her doctor to save her. Ashley indeed lucky to know her she had a mate named Shane, good with tracing phone number to find the Doctor's location. Without Clara permission she found the doctor location to abandon warehouse in Glasgow. She was shocked find out the Doctor didn't runaway because he was not in love with her but brainwash and kidnapped him.

Ashley Witnesses his lady dragging the doctor into the warehouse she sneaks off to get closer to see and get confession of Missy, Ashley poking around windows to get a good view of the doctor and his capture.

\-------------

The doctor wakes to a slap right across the face. He wanted to reached for his face but could not for his hands and legs are tied up. He tries wiggling around but no use. Missy come out the dark dancing around with glee.

"Great day for a toture don't you think doctor," she punches him in the face.

The doctor draws out blood from his mouth which doesn't happen to timelord.

"What you have done to me? Missy" The doctor demands.

"Wrong question, Doctor, you should be asking what I have done to your precious Clara? After all, you have duty of care above your own kind, stupid old fool. What do think I have to do you, I made you weak, vulnerable, that is what humans are like."

"You made me human...." The doctor laughs, Missy hates when she is being made a fool she slaps him kicks him around to make stop laughing but he can't seem to stop. When the slapping and kicking did not seem to work she snapped into the only way in shutting him up was taking her gun and without shooting the doctor on the shoulder making him fall to the ground.

"Gotcha, Witch on Candid Camera " Ashley screams, Missy turns the gun on Ashley but the police burst into the scene and arrests Missy for kidnap and attempted murder.

As Missy passes Ashley, she tells her, "You have one idea who I am. No cell can hold me. "

Ashley dismisses her warning rushes to the man known Clara, as the doctor. She goes him.

"Doctor, " applying pressure on the doctor shoulder,

"Clara, she is okay,"

"Not without you, Doctor she needs you. stay strong, keep your duty of care to her, Doctor."

The medics come to help Ashley get the doctor to the hospital where clara was.

\---------------- 

Clara's Medical doctor enter clara's room to give her good news.

"Ms. Oswald, Good news, your blood seems back to normal after blood transfusion from a patient whom suffer a gun shot wound, he asked specifically your blood to be transfused his blood with yours . And transfusion we are able to normalize your blood levels. So you are clear to go home."

Clara sighed with relief. as Ashley came rushing into her room, telling Clara,

"Clara, I have something to tell you.."

"No Need I am clear, to go home someone gave a blood transfusion, darn I want to get the name of the person who save me."

"Clara, don't need to know his name, you already know his name."

Clara eyes widen, "The Doctor.."

Ashley nods,

Clara asks, "Where is he."

\--------------------------------

Two days later.

The doctor recovering surgery to have the bullet remove. He woke up, to his Jasmin flowers by his bed side with a note on his bed side. He reaches for the note, opens it and reads,

My daft old man,

You hold up to your duty of care, therefore you are forgiven.

if you wish to know why I sent Jasmin flowers, give me a ring

left your phone by your bed and I will give you a lift.

x0x

Clara

After getting medically cleared doctor rushes as got dressed picks up his phone, and gives clara a ring as promise.

Clara in TARDIS, the doctor enters as he said, walking towards her

"I see I taught you well, Clara."

"Yes you have, but me and the TARDIS, we have come to understand." Clara walking towards him and as where faces meets up close doctor asks.

"What understand is that my Clara,"

She smirks stroking his curly grey hair, then her hand leads down his cheek and Clara replies,

"We both will always unconditional and eternal love you." Clara then lift her feet to reach his lips caress hers 

So Clara and the Doctor live an eternal life of unconditional love in their hearts forever knowing that their duty of care will always up hold up in end than any love potion. 

The end


	3. The Doctor Vs Yoga

Inside the TARDIS, The doctor was not having a good day his head hurt his body he ache he felt he was almost human he was in agony and personally anniy by everything and everyone even Clara she was looked like a ray of sunshine so happy and delighted to be with him but once Clara open her mouth and said,  
"Good Morning, doctor, how are you my friend."  
The word "friend"Clara came across her mouth in infuriated him he lost it, and screamed."  
"I am in bloody hell! I am old with a young beautiful lady like yourself standing so giddy and happy. Here I am in agony I have not idea why?!"  
He sits on chair placing his hands on his face hid his embarrassment. Clara feels so bad the doctor under a lot stress wanted to find his home him losing his livelihood he once had in the pervious doctor which she missed from time to time but she was with this doctor now and she need to help him relax and mediate get the whole agony of being old out of his mind.  
Clara walked toward the doctor lean down in front him placing her hands on knees as he told her,   
"I hate being old clara I miss the old lively regernations of myself why I can't be them? Why are with such an old fool like me Clara?"  
"Doctor, I am with you because I am your carer and I am here now to take care of you. And I just had the thing to make you relax."  
Doctor curious asks, "What did you have in mind?"  
Clara stands in front of him smirks at him and order him to,   
"Take your clothes and dress in to something more comfortable."  
"Will do no such thing?"  
"Yes, you will I am your carer, do as you are told now Doctor." Clara leaves him to change doctor rushes to her grabbing her arm, and demands,  
"Where do you think you are going, Boss?"  
"I am making myself comfortable to we doing yoga dressing like this can we?" Clara informs him lets go of his grasp and tells him,  
"Will see you at swimming bay of TARDIS, doctor?"  
Doctor doesn't argue nor says word to her as let's her go walking away from him. He sighs and begins to feel more relax already. He chuckles and smirks as he complates with the TARDIS,  
"What does one where when doing yoga?" Hmm he starts undressing out his tight purple suit he is now completely naked and rushes to the TARDIS closet.   
What the doctor doesn't know Clara was in closet half naked in her bra and panties searching her side of the closet for her running clothes but she had so many clothes she was having a hard time find them. Clara had the right side of the closet and doctor had the left The doctor enter the his side of the closet closing the door behind ensure Clara doesn't come Barges in while his naked. Clara heard the door closes she the doctor whistling "Kiss You" by one direction she wanted to giggle but she places her hand over her mouth.   
Clara, she tries to ignore the whistling  
But the doctor might be old but his hearing was still pretty good. After hearing tiny giggling from Clara. He couldn't help but curious what his career would be wearing to yoga or it could give a slight clue to what he should be wearing. So he tippy toed lean over to get a peak of Clara.   
The doctor's hearts were racing when saw clara in just a dark bra and panties this was first for him in lifetime seeing a beautiful human half naked out of magnificent things he has seen all over universe by far this moment was the most memorable for the doctor. He watched Clara dress slowly in to tight sweatpants. And she was unhook her dress bra he turn as much he wanted to look he wouldn't for the sake of properity. At least now he knows what should be wearing for yoga. So rummages through his side of the closet and finds what he has been looking for. Clara can still the doctor's whistling she was curious to see what the clothes he had in mind for yoga. So she she tippy toes and takes a peak of the doctor's side of the closet and she got more than she bargain for.   
She saw the doctor's buttocks   
It made her heart bound of her chest she turns quickly and sneaks out the door and rushes out to the swimming bay of the TARDIS.   
Clara was at the swimming bay wetting her thinking about another naked image of the doctor's butt circling her head over and over head. She remembers seeing the doctor naked for the first time she acted coy pretending it frighten her but it did excited her made pulse race and the same thing happen once again and she didn't want to shake it off.   
The doctor enters the swimming sitting by the pool but he was on his was in her bra and panties he want the image out if want to concentrate during this yoga. Clara turns sees the doctor wearing a pure white T-short and black sweats pants. She also notice the doctor was acting weird she gets her out the water walks towards him and asks   
"Ready doctor."  
"Not just yet, clara be pal and slap me?"  
Clara confused asks, while touching his arm. Doctor was bewitched and bewildered by the beauty of Clara he need to think of something else that is why he screamed,   
"JUST BLOODY SLAP ME! Clara!"  
With all her might she slaps the doctor right across the face and the slap lead him the topple he chuckles,  
"Thank you, Clara, that is just want needed." The doctor pounces back on his feet smirks and he says,  
"I'm ready bring on the yoga. Boss."  
Clara was going to enjoy teaching the doctor yoga so she saids,  
"Alright then doctor, now first and easiest pose is the meditation pose." She felt the doctor was not listening to her need hated and it made change her tone.   
"Doctor! Sit on your bottom?!"  
Doctor shocked but he does immediately what he was told.   
Good boy,   
Clara thought feeling like Christian Grey in fifty shades of grey she loved it bossing the doctor.   
Still using her stern tone to the doctor instructing him to place his over top of either side of his legs. And she does the same position besides the doctor and instructs him.   
"Now hand over top the your head straight then slowly bring your arms down placing your hands palms together down your chest while closing your eyes no talking and just think peace and calm thoughts."  
Doctor tries to do best to what was instructed of him because of the pain in legs and ankles are overwhelming him and that until clara instructed  
"Let go of the pain, doctor. By taking deep breaths."   
He did as he was told then all of the stunned he calm and he was transported to scenery waves crashing doctor seagulls calling out flying though the sky. The doctor siting on a beach chair gazing upon the sun with sunglasses, bare chested with swim trunks on. He felt at peace for first time in his life and relaxed then he felt someone rub his shoulders whisper in his ear while nibbling it.  
"Are you now, relaxed Doctor."  
It was Clara because of his carer he felt something haven't felt since River and Rose he felt the warmth and love in his hearts and his hearts were calling him to do something about those renew found feelings he grabs her arms pulls her into his lap strokes a piece hair behind her ear.   
He leans in for the first he want to do in long was kiss not the hand nor the cheek but kiss her on the lips. It was soft and sweet feeling Clara intoxicated after the parted lips doctor opens his eyes and see that kiss had really happen by the TARDIS pool   
Doctor tells, "So it wasn't a dream, then?"  
Clara whisper still overwhelmed by the kiss says, "What was a dream?"  
Doctor smirks, "You, Clara, you are my dream come true."  
Clara was near tears of joy she wanted this for so long. She couldn't control herself any longer and she kisses with more passion and love in her heart. After the kiss, clara could not have imaged the doctor a famous line of Christian Grey himself,  
"Clara, what are you doing to me?"  
Clara couldn't resist and answer,   
"Makes your hearts race." Clara giggles as the doctor chuckles with her.   
Doctor looks at her and looks at the pool. Then the doctor got an idea since she was already on his lap. He pulls out carrying her like groom on his wedding day. He reaches the end pool whisks her and throws her into the pool.   
Clara screams as she landed into the pool. Doctor laughs   
Clara screams  
"You think this is funny."  
"Very" doctor says while he is still laughing   
Clara said,   
"Come in this pool with me." She winks at him.  
"Right on, Boss."  
Without no hesitation he takes off his white T-shirt. Clara watches and eyes on his chest which for someone like his age his chest was astonished sight. Then doctor jumps in pool and the doctor and clara ended their yoga session but horse playing in the pool while making out ;)  
The End


	4. Revenge For Clara Oswin Oswald

Prompt made by @deafwhovianandpond  
Warning this does have violence but trust me there be will be happy ending to this :)

Revenge For Clara Owsin Oswald

It is was a rainy day. The rain was pouring on the clara's bathroom windows of her apartment where she was pacing back and forth in her waiting for results the most important results for her and the doctor's life.   
She wondered could be possible   
Then she remembered she was the impossible girl every thing is possible.   
She and the doctor have been close these past few months and it has been perfect.   
Five minutes have passed time to time find out if her and the doctor's life was about to change. She picks up the pregnancy test. About to look glance at she get knock on the door. She opens her bathroom door before seeing the results her face turns white as it was Riversong with a gun point at Clara   
Riversong smirks saids,  
"Clara Oswin Oswald, Goodnight."  
Then bang.  
Doctor wakes up in the TARDIS in a cold sweat he pants and panic and his phone rings he immediately picks up the phone and screams,  
"Clara, is that you? My Clara, are you alright."  
"I'm sorry, doctor, I did this for you she had to go."   
He was in shock he recognized the voice immediately, his horsed voice says,  
"River."  
"Good, hear your new voice it suits you, Sweetie. Goodbye for now."  
Click and phone goes into dial tone. He rushes out the TARDIS he jogs to Clara's apartment which her front door was wide open he screams for clara   
No response he sees her bathroom door hanging open   
And there finds his clara lifeless on the floor  
20 mins   
Clara was rushed into emergency room he paces as he told doctor his was john smith and he was pacing back and forth in the waiting room waiting for the most important news of his life that his Clara was alive and the soon he found that out was he is going to marry her.   
After that immediate thought his cell phone rings   
"Doctor, if you think clara is going while I am still alive you got another thing coming because my number one priority is to be sure Clara is out of your life."  
"This not you, River, let me help who is controling you is it, Missy."  
River laughs, "I am riversong, sweetie, I am your other half not this clara. You belong to me."  
"Then river I am going have to stop you then you hurt my clara now you are gonna have to pay."  
"Bring it on dearie. To make things and fair play. I will give you a hint as to where I am."  
"What is the hint?!" Doctor hissed   
"I am closer than you think." River answers then immediately hangs up the phone.   
Riversong was dressed as surgical nurse she was walking towards Clara's surgeon. He tells her;  
"Finally, you I need you prep this woman for surgery we need to remove a bullet from her shoulder now this woman is about four weeks pregnant   
"Don't worry doctor I will take extra special care of her."  
Doctor gets out his physic paper and informs the emergency front desk holding the physic paper to the receptionist face   
"I'm inspector John Smith of Scotland Yard. The woman who just came Clara Oswin Oswald she is danger the person who shot might be coming here to finish the job. I need this hospital clear and I need to where is she."  
"She is being prep for surgery room  
101 go ahead go."  
Doctor runs as fast as ever done in his lifetime   
River standing over Clara bed about to inject a lethal poison into clara to ensure she sleeps forever. River was preparing the injection was about to inject the poison into her neck. When the doctor arrives gets out his sonic screwdriver points at her puts on new setting called the black setting. Then all the sudden River felt sharps pains that made her fall to knees and drop the injection on clara bed by her hand.  
River turns to find him pointing and using the sonic on her she says.  
"The black settings, toche, sweetie."  
"River don't make do this don't make me kill you."  
River laughs "Kill me?!" River not weak but strong enough to get a gun from ankle she gets and shoots the doctor in the leg. The pain from the shot make him drop the sonic and he drop to ground screams in agony.  
River stands up put the gun back in ankle and walks to the doctor grabs the sonic doctor asks  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Why! Why! It is her why I am doing this" pointing to Clara. "Why?! I am the last to know to find out from Missy that you two are love birds."  
"Missy" doctor panting holding his leg where he was shot   
"Yes, Missy, you know doctor you should have reconsider putting Missy into CAL with me. When she told me about you two at first I was heartbroken but after Missy told me everything i just to jump at the chance in getting my revenge and Missy with her timelord technology skills really did a fantastic job in getting me here. It is shame I have bid of not just clara but you."  
What River and doctor didn't was during River rant and raving Clara opening her eyes she River and the doctor she see the needle full of sleeping poison she grabs quietly crawls out bed as close she can to River to inject her   
River then asks the doctor,  
"Any final words, sweetie for a sonic you to death."  
Doctor pants out, "I'm sorry for two things. One for hurting you. " he pauses looking at Clara so proud his clara giving her strength to save him.  
River asks "What is the second throng you are sorry for?"  
Doctor sighs "For Clara killing you."  
Clara injects in the sleeping poison into leg. River immediately closes her eyes, falls into the ground and falls into permanent sleep. Clara drops the needs Clara reaches for the doctor hand he grasps her so he pulls her into his arms cuddling her kissing her head stroking her head whispers in ear.  
"Thank you for saving me"  
Clara stroking his hand faintly telling him.   
"I am the impossible girl and I was born to you."

One months later  
Clara made a full recovery. Clara was informed her of pregnancy and she in good condition. Clara had not told the doctor until after River's funeral doctor keep her body preserved in timelord energy in glass case she deserves a nice tribute after she was the doctor's wife once. She was placed on top of the singing towers   
Back in TARDIS doctor and clara sat across from each other. It was time for Clara to admit the truth to the doctor. Before she open her mouth the doctor spoke first.  
"Thank you, Clara for being here for me. And before you said your welcome and give me hug there is something I need to ask you. Just give me a second for I need to feet something from my room."  
The doctor left Clara was alone to think of the right words to tell him she was pregnant so she say to herself,  
"Doctor, I'm pregnant."  
"Doctor, you are going to be father."  
"Hello, daddy."  
Shaking her all seem to cache to say and when she the doctor returning she rush back to where she was siting and acted calm.   
Doctor kneels in front of Clara and tells her   
"Clara Oswin Oswald, my impossible girl, my cater, my clara." Doctor stroking her check. Then he gets out a ring and asks,  
"Will you marry me?"  
The only response Clara could muster out was,  
"I'm pregnant"  
Doctor was not expecting that kind of response but he need to clarify her response.  
"So was that a yes or no?"  
Clara chuckles "Both you silly man, I will marry you and Yes, I'm pregnant, you are going to be a father."  
"And you are going to be my wife. You made me the happiest man in the whole universe."  
Doctor grabs Clara twirls in his arms off the TARDIS while kissing her passionately.

The end

Please Whouffaldi prompts needed


	5. Snowy Day

Request by @ironmanout  
Snowy day   
It is was the first Christmas for twelve and clara. Clara has officially decide to move in the TRADIS with him which that was her christmas to him. Now it was his turn to take some place magical a planet that always snowed.  
He blindfolded clara to ensure she wouldn't she so excited for what her present could be.   
They step on to the planet white snow clara could the cold on her face doctor unwrapped the blindfold and she was amazed to see white shiny snow all around her snow covered mountain and shiny white moon blue skies sparkling light snow sprinkling on her and the doctor the. Boom   
A rush of cold burst through in her back. She turn over to see the snow covering her ball and looked up to the doctor laughed calling out,  
"Gotach!"  
Clara smirks, as to make a snowball as said,   
"You want a fight, Doctor? Well, you ask for it. "  
She throws the snowball right into the doctor's making him fall to the snowy ground. Clara didn't mean to do that she rushes to his side to see if he was alright. The doctor tricks pulls down the snowy ground with him. Doctor and clara are rough housing in having the time of their live. They were happy. So happy together they decided to make their mark on the Snow White planet by making the prefect snow angels while holding hands.   
After making the snow angels the doctor gets up he holds out his hand to pull clara up off from her feet into his arms hugging and spinning her around. The doctor could sense the shivers of coldness in Clara's body. He keeps holding kisses on the cheek and whispers in her.   
"You are shivering, my Clara. Shall we go back to my room in the TRADIS and warm ourselves up."  
Clara giggles, "Doctor."  
"It has a fireplace." Doctor informs her   
"Can we have hot cocoa with marshmallows." Clara requests   
"You can have anything you want, Boss?" Doctor willing to oblige any request for his Clara  
"Can I have even you." Clara wants the doctor more than the cocoa.  
"Let's get warm up first, Clara."  
Doctor gives Clara his coat to snuggle her with to keep her warmth. Together they walk back in the TRADIS and Clara goes few step further than the doctor as he stops watching she stops looks at the doctor and asks,  
"Doctor, Are you coming, I am still cold."  
"I'll be right there is just something I need to first. I will meet you in my room."  
Clara smirks, "Okay, beside I need to make myself comfortable, anyway." Clara winks and walks away. The doctor is left alone he scampers off searching and rummaging for something important, after look all over the TRADIS console he finds and yells out,  
"Eureka!"  
Rushes to the TRADIS door places a "Do not disturb" sing on the door handle closes the door and rushes to be with his Clara in front of the fireplace.

* more coming next Monday please comment with whouffaldi prompts


	6. The First Date

Request by @ironmanout  
Snowy day   
It is was the first Christmas for twelve and clara. Clara has officially decide to move in the TARDIS with him which that was her christmas to him. Now it was his turn to take some place magical a planet that always snowed.  
He blindfolded clara to ensure she wouldn't she so excited for what her present could be.   
They step on to the planet white snow clara could the cold on her face doctor unwrapped the blindfold and she was amazed to see white shiny snow all around her snow covered mountain and shiny white moon blue skies sparkling light snow sprinkling on her and the doctor the. Boom   
A rush of cold burst through in her back. She turn over to see the snow covering her ball and looked up to the doctor laughed calling out,  
"Gotach!"  
Clara smirks, as to make a snowball as said,   
"You want a fight, Doctor? Well, you ask for it. "  
She throws the snowball right into the doctor's making him fall to the snowy ground. Clara didn't mean to do that she rushes to his side to see if he was alright. The doctor tricks pulls down the snowy ground with him. Doctor and clara are rough housing in having the time of their live. They were happy. So happy together they decided to make their mark on the Snow White planet by making the prefect snow angels while holding hands.   
After making the snow angels the doctor gets up he holds out his hand to pull clara up off from her feet into his arms hugging and spinning her around. The doctor could sense the shivers of coldness in Clara's body. He keeps holding kisses on the cheek and whispers in her.   
"You are shivering, my Clara. Shall we go back to my room in the TARDIS and warm ourselves up."  
Clara giggles, "Doctor."  
"It has a fireplace." Doctor informs her   
"Can we have hot cocoa with marshmallows." Clara requests   
"You can have anything you want, Boss?" Doctor willing to oblige any request for his Clara  
"Can I have even you." Clara wants the doctor more than the cocoa.  
"Let's get warm up first, Clara."  
Doctor gives Clara his coat to snuggle her with to keep her warmth. Together they walk back in the TARDIS and Clara goes few step further than the doctor as he stops watching she stops looks at the doctor and asks,  
"Doctor, Are you coming, I am still cold."  
"I'll be right there is just something I need to first. I will meet you in my room."  
Clara smirks, "Okay, beside I need to make myself comfortable, anyway." Clara winks and walks away. The doctor is left alone he scampers off searching and rummaging for something important, after look all over the TARDIS console he finds and yells out,  
"Eureka!"  
Rushes to the TARDIS door places a "Do not disturb" sing on the door handle closes the door and rushes to be with his Clara in front of the fireplace.

* more coming next Monday please comment with whouffaldi prompts


	7. Scaring Clara

Requested by ironmanout

 

Scaring Clara

Rustling winds howl through the night it is was Halloween Clara Oswin Oswald, was walking home from a long day at work but smiled and grin at the children in costumes galore. Clara found joy in holiday pranking people dressing up into anything to want to be. But sadly she hated being scared and she need to help to conquer that fear being scared so she called the doctor.

She waited on the roof her apartment building to see the TARDIS flying in and landing on her roof, She waited for the doctor to top make an entrance, but he didn't it was the doctor to make a grand entrance. The only top out was the slow opening of the TARDIS door. Before entering the TARDIS she calls for the doctor.

No answer.

Okay, now I am scared, Clara thought. Oh better not be playing any games with me, not in the mood.

She calls for the doctor again, and this time there was response calling her name like an echo and ghost in the night

Clara, come in, Clara come in and find me, play with me,

This was not funny, she was officially creep out but all at the same time curious. So going against her better judgement walks inside the TARDIS. Clara tipey toes inside the TARDIS, she looks around every turn to see anything or anyone would sneak up from behind her. Once entering the TARDIS,

SLAM,

The TARDIS DOOR SHUT LOUDLY, Clara shutters turn to find the TARDIS door, then she hears the haunting voice call Clara again,

Clara come, Clara, its Halloween, and come play with me.

TRADIS lights begin to flicker on and off, on and off. Clara has certain had enough she rushes to the TARDIS doors she tries to open them but they are locked she screaming and pleading,

LET ME OUT DOCTOR! NOW! LET ME OUT!

Then BOOM, all the lights of the TARDIS turned off completely.

CLARA SCREAMS IN FEAR, She is blinded by the darkness in the TARDIS,

Voice taunts her, with a creepy rhyme

CLARA, CLARA, POOR CLARA IN DARK, HAS THE DOCTOR MADE A MARK, GOOD THING HE HERE TO CONQURE HER FEAR.

Still dark... Clara makes rhyming plead of her own.

Doctor, Doctor, oh my doctor, I am in the dark, knowing you made my mark, please teach me turn on the light and teach me to conquer my fear.

THE LIGHTS TURNED ON, and there is the doctor facing a frighten head down Clara, and he is normal voice asks

Clara look at me I'm here,

But Doctor notices something is off, not quite hearing Clara painting, starting off slow and faster and faster. The Doctor comes closer and closer to hidden face. The doctor leans forward getting closer to Clara's face. Clara slowly lifts her head moaning and groaning. Doctor's hearts are racing as her lowered hair covering the face. Doctor gulps take his hands moves them slowly to move the hair from her face,

But before the Doctor got the chance to move the hair Clara's face she growls BOO! Throwing a spider at the doctor

Hhhhaahhhh!

The doctor screams as if were a girl ten-year-old get scared at her first slumber party. The doctor screams become muffled out by Clara bursting out laughter that she cannot contain, laughing so funny hard she falls on her knees on the TARDIS; she murmurs during the laughter

The spider.....it .... It...

IT IS WAS WHAT

Doctor scowls at Clara not finding this assuming, Clara toning down the giggles finishes the sentence

The Spider it is plastic, it is a fake doctor.

The doctor grabs the spider and notices the fakeness of the spider and the most amazing thing happen, The Doctor started bursting out laughed, and so later Clara joined him the laughter as well.

The End


	8. Doctor Serenade

This my own prompt I wanted to share before this was before I thought clara was leaving doctor who I didn't want her to leave but if she wanted to something special for them both so I wrote a song for them in the doctor's point of view. This is death in heaven  
Doctor Serenade

Doctor left Clara, Clara left him he was pacing back and forth in TARDIS thinking about their final moments the lies he told her saying found Galifrey but he didn't he knew Clara had Danny back. He let go to be happy.  
Saying out to the TARDIS   
But why do that lied, letting people I love go   
Then hit it him   
Love, can it be,  
A two thousand year old time lord in love...with a human, a woman who pushes my buttons who who makes smile and laugh she is prefect in way for me.  
Then it was settled he had to do something after pushing some buttons and pulling leavers up and down. Lights shining all around.  
Clara laying on her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't she doesn't have Danny now she doesn't have the doctor either. She is alone but at least she knows the doctor she is happy safe at home again. Clara decides to make a pot tea to make her relaxed while making tea she heard sounds coming from her patio door. She set tea aside and then she hears someone calling her name,

Clara? Can you hear me Clara.  
She walks and opens the patio door looks down to find the doctor below amazed

Doctor?? What are you doing here, do have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry for did I wake you or Danny."  
She almost forgot she lied to the doctor that Danny came back but he didn't. He didn't come back and he is not come back but the doctor he is back why?

"Danny, he is not here, Why are you here, doctor."

"I'm here for two things, one thing is to tell you that I lied, I didn't find Galifrey."

"You lied to me, again."  
"Yes I did, Clara, and I'm sorry but you need to know the reason why?"

Clara snaps, "what right do you have to keep lying to me, doctor, do you find humor in it."

"No, Clara I don't find humor in lying but my mind thinks it is important to lie for three reasons. One to ensure protection in myself and others. Two, to prevent harm. And three.."

The doctor pauses hoping that he says this right

Clara repeats "what is reason number three."

Doctor reply, It is the second reason why I am here the reason I lied is because love to protect my heart from getting broken for I love you, Clara Oswin Oswald. I lied so can I have the strength in letting you go and be happy.

Clara in tears wanted him to tell the truth she loved the doctor since he first lay eyes on him was impossible they are impossible she sighs

Doctor

Clara, please before you shut me down I wrote something for you and you hear just wait here.

Doctor rushes quickly back into the TARDIS grabs an acoustic guitar he returns to Clara he looks at closes his eyes stars playing the song he has written.

Ooo  
Ooo

Verse 1   
Across time and space   
You were the only mystery  
I wanted to solve   
My emotions may not  
Show it now   
But I promise you my love

Chorus:  
You are ghost in my hearts   
You save more me than once   
You taught me to listen close   
And open my hearts   
We fly off through the moon and Stars  
That is why I hate things for us to end

Verse 2  
I may have lied  
I have made you cry   
As have you done the same   
You smiling when you should be sad   
It drives me mad   
But I would go   
Hell and back

Chorus   
You are ghost in my hearts   
You save more than once   
You taught me to listen close   
And open my hearts   
We fly off through the moon and Stars  
That is why Don't hate us for us to end

Bridge   
There are many ways   
To say   
How much I care   
For no betrayal   
So little or big   
Could never leave your side   
We hug to hide   
What we're feeling  
Inside

Repeat chorus   
End   
I don't want us to part

After the song, The doctor opens his eyes, Clara is gone she is not the Patio he scream her name no answer he sighed murmurs a goodbye and starts to walk away till

Doctor, wait, stop, I lied.  
What, doctor replies Clara rushes into his arms telling him.  
I'm sorry, I lied to you too, Danny he is gone, he didn't come back.  
Doctor strokes her hair wiping it away from her eyes.   
Oh clara, I'm sorry  
No don't be doctor, I have you now and you have me. If you still want me.   
Clara, you are all a doctor like me could ever want.   
Doctor wastes no more time embraces Clara in a passionate kiss

The end


	9. Wearing That Vintage T-Shirt

This is what happen when you obsessed about Peter Capaldi wearing a red shirt on Doctor who Caution this will be smutty also inspired by the song "Hypnotic" by Zella Day. Also Thanks to Twelveslapels on twitter for the crazy whouffaldi that has spread.

Clara was in the TARDIS closet waiting for the doctor to choose the right outfit for their next adventure. She while waiting Clara decided to comb through the closet to see if can have part in deciding what the doctor should where but she was depressed to find black. After many 100th black outfit in his closet she spot the most wonderful but dark red button up shirt. This shirt was perfect for him because she felt is embodied him she look all over and there was only shirt of this kind. This red shirt showed who the doctor is to himself and to her; a one of a kind, the love he had has never been showed or seen by her. Clara memorization of this red shirt was broken when the doctor called out to her,

"Clara, almost done here, unless you have something in mind?"

Clara smirked as she stared at the red shirt as she had a crazy idea that will make the doctor's head spin, so she play coy and answered, 

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, Doctor, I do have something in mind but i would like to show you first."

The Doctor replied, "Fine, I am curious as your fashion sense, Clara, I will be out soon."

Clara says in her clever tone of voice as her idea begins to unfold, 

"Take you time, Doctor, for you have to me find me first."

Doctor exits out his changing room he could not see Clara, but shutter at the music; "Hypnotic" by Zella Day as Clara tells the doctor, 

"Follow the music doctor and you'll find me."

Doctor followed the sound the music but the lyrics of song were intriguing more as to what Clara was having plan, 

I wanna be on the front line, knotted up suit ties  
Talking like a headstrong mamma  
Got a picture in your wallet  
Making me a habit, wearing your vintage t-shirt 

Doctor calls out, "Interesting song choice, Clara, is there a meaning to this?"

Clara replies, "There will be once you find, now shut up, doctor and fellow the breadcrumbs. "

Doctor listens to song as think was getting the sound distracts him from looking down as trips on the floor looks to see it was Clara's sweater. Dumbfounded still on the floor he notices the socks, the skirt, and the most surprising the underwear on the floor surrounding him, The breadcrumbs now he understood, both of his hearts racing thinking maybe just around that corner will be standing possible naked, taking deep breaths, he asks he to prepare for what may witness;

"Clara, be a pal, answer me truthfully?"

"Doctor, I believe where we are now, we are more than just pals. Don't think think?"

"That is not my question, Clara?"

Clara giggles, "I know,"

"Clara, are you .... coughs, are you naked?"

Clara giggles, doctor getting agitated demands to know, "Clara, I don't find this funny, not one bit now tell the truth, are you naked?"

"Doctor, would never lie to you, but if want to the truth just come around the corner and see for yourself."

The music stops everything stops as the doctor gets up from his feet, and walks around the corner. Doctor stunned by the beauty that is his Clara, only wearing his one of kind vintage red T-shirt. Clara begins to walk towards him, and asks

"Do you like what you see, Doctor?"

Doctor gulps and says nothing as Clara proceeds to walk closer to him touching the lapels of his coat she asks, 

"Would you to wear me?" Clara smiles, leaning on the top of her toes gasped around his neck and leaning in to kiss his neck doctor moaning not having the correct answer or any answer to release him from the spell he was in. 

Clara continues lower her arms and hands to remove the Doctor's jacket, which leaves to fall on the floor. Doctor finally has the strength to speak and ask Clara,

"Why are you doing this to me? Clara, what power do you hold over me?"

Clara starts unbutton his black shirt slowly one by one the doctor is now stopping her as she replies to his question,

"Well that is simple, Doctor, I am the impossible girl who has your heart, which makes me the boss, do you mind if I for once take control, or would like me to stop the choice is yours doctor."

Doctor holds her hands off of him for instance and in a hoarse tone says, "No, Clara, your the boss, now you choose?"

She smiles biting her lower lips she tells him, "Kiss me now, Doctor, please."

"Well since, you said please." Doctor leans in slowly kisses on her lips then moves on her Clara begins to moan, she could not wait anymore rips off the Doctor's black shirt. Now left bare chested, Doctor moving his up to her buttocks grasping her tight putting her up against the wall. Clara hooking her legs on his chest she helps to unzip his pants relieving him of his question mark underpants as Clara giggles, and asks 

"Whats with the question mark underpants doctor?"

"Less question more doing, Clara," The doctor more passionate intense kiss as he hands move under the shirt the moan make Clara sooner than he had hope for. Clara was high off the passion the doctor was giving but she still wanted to feel control. So she uses her back to pull her and doctor down on the floor. Now she is on top of him she was her to slow wip the doctor's face as she kisses his mouth with the force of her heart for the love she had for the doctor was the red of one vintage T- shirt she was wearing and not let go of. 

The end 

Another one shot coming soon prompt are accepted just comment.


	10. Catching more than popcorn

This is based off fanart by marshcaps on twitter 

The Doctor was trying to get movie ready in the TARDIS Theater while Clara was making a snacks in the kitchen down the hall. Clara requested what she called, "It is ultimate romantic classic, Doctor." Clara he was not sentimental romantic type of doctor anymore, but after her irresistible of bossy, manipulative puppy dog look of hers; he caved in to her request. and putting on the movie "Dirty Dancing."

After one too many failed attempts on his own, with help of his sonic screwdriver he displayed the movie on the flat screen in the highest definition possible. He sat on the couch put his feet up closed his eyes for a moment or two waiting for clara to arrive for their movie night to begin.

The smell of movie butter popcorn overwhelmed his nose he still close he left something hit nose he open to find popcorn kernel on his suit pick it up and eat it. Then he heard the adorable giggle of his clara ringing his ear. He turns to his left to her snuggled against him tells.

"You got to try catching popcorn in your mouth, Doctor.

"Well, Clara I can't do that if i have my eyes closed."

"Now that your eyes are open we should practice it." She grabs another piece of popcorn throws it up air for the doctor to catch. Doctor looking up in the air following the direction of the piece of the popcorn but should have been paying attention to Clara as she sat the popcorn bowl down as she leaned in closer to the doctor as she whispers in his ear, 

"Let's see if you can catch this is your mouth."

Before she got the doctor the chance to speak she gives a full on french kiss. At first the kiss became one side but once the doctor felt the softness of Clara's tongue he could not resist kissing her back and placing his hands on her around waist and back he flips her over on over back onto the couch they knock the popcorn on the floor doctor and clara chuckled as one knowing they have no used for the popcorn now and doctor says,

"I guess that, movie night is out of the question, "

"I guess so, but I got something better in mind, maybe perhaps re-enacting a classic love scene."

Doctor pulls Clara off from the couch puts her up on her feet kisses her hands and tells her,

"Lead the way, boss." Doctor smirk, Clara take his hand and leads the doctor to her bedroom. 

The end


	11. Good News and Bad News

This is not a one shot but an announcement with Good news and bad news

so which do you want first 

Well guess start with the bad news that this series one shots of whouffaldi will be on temporary hold for next month or two. But the why is good news is because In the midst make long movie style movie fanfic called 2048 based on the george orwell novel novel. I should have chapter one done by fourth of july will also post on my wattpad, fanfiction.net page and archieveofourown page 

i am happy about doing this fanfic i want to post apart of this fanfic i want to give more detail and attention beside want to work on more longer fanfic so i hope you like it please give me prompts when i get one shot series back in running the next few months happy to make your alternative whouffaldi dreams come true. Thanks for reading these one shots will keep on writing whouffaldi possible till my dying day..

All my love 

Ashley


End file.
